Look At Us
by Cuno
Summary: My first song-fic! A depressing one, dealing with death..... Just read, it has something to do with Tai and Sora. As always, please R/R!!


This is my first song-fic, and I'm not sure if all the words are right! So, please go easy on me. Oh, and the song is 'Look At Us' sung by Serena Paris. Thanx!  
  
  
The phone call came at 9:00 that fateful Saturday night. Mrs. Kamiya answered. Tai, sitting on the couch and watching T.V, saw his mother's face go pale. Immediately, he jumped up.   
  
"Mom? What's wrong, what is it?" he asked, scared by the horror and pain on her face. Shaking, she hung up the phone and sat down.  
  
"Tai, sweetheart, it's..... Sora." She replied, tears forming in her eyes. Tai felt the shock hit him like a physical blow. After getting out of the Digi-World, he and Sora had dated until the end of high school. They had plans to get married.  
  
"What about her? What was it?" he asked, dreading the answer. He knew, deep in his soul, what would be the answer.  
  
"She was in a car accident. A d-drunk driver sped through a red light and hit her car. The d-doctors said she died." Mrs. Kamiya started to sob. Tai slumped, the words circling through his mind, over and over. He heard a roaring in his ears.   
  
"No. No, it's not her!" he yelled, beating the pillow beside him. Tears burned behind his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall. He hugged his mother, seeking to comfort himself while comforting her.  
  
  
Tai stood numbly at Sora's graveside. He had cried himself out, and just felt it was all a dream. In his head, their song played over and over.  
  
(For every time I've seen, We would ever be. Look at us baby, look at us now. For every day that I, Should have you by my side. We'll make it baby, look at us now.)  
  
"Sora, why did you leave me?" he whispered. "Our song, we should have been together forever. Sora, I love you." Carefully placing a bouquet on her grave, he turned and walked away.   
  
"Tai? Tai, I'm really sorry for you." The soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning, he saw Mimi and Joe, and smiled wanly.  
  
"I know. I'm glad you came." He replied. He watched them walk away, Mimi crying softly into Joe's shoulder. Matt put a hand on his shoulder, while T.K hugged Kari.   
  
"I'm sorry, man. I know how much you loved her." Matt said. "If there's anything I can do, just ask."  
  
"Thanks Matt." Tai replied, his eyes on the setting sun. The beauty made his heart ache. Again, he thought of the words to their song.  
  
(And every night I pray, I know that you will stay. Look at us baby, look at us now. And for every time, Our love would be so fine. Look at us baby, look at us now. Look at us.)  
  
"I just wish you had stayed." He murmured, casting one last look at the freshly dug grave, then turning and climbing into his car. On the long drive back to his apartment, he couldn't stop thinking about Sora. She had been the one who brought his spirits up, the one to always suggest something fun to do. He didn't know how he would live without her.  
  
(Everybody believed, We would never be. Look at us up above, We are so in love. Every day, in your arms. Baby, can't go wrong. Look at us now.)  
  
Sora had always joked that they would die together and forever be in heaven. Tai's heart twisted at the memory. He felt as though his whole world had collapsed.   
  
Getting home, he flung himself into bed, feeling the tears come again. After he cried himself to sleep, Sora's face and their song haunted his dreams.  
  
(For every time I've seen, We would ever be. Look at us baby, look at us now. For every day that I, Should have you by my side. Look at us baby, look at us now. And every night I pray, I know that you will stay. Look at us baby, look at us now. And for every time, Our love would be so fine. Look at us baby, look at us now. Look at us. Baby, look at us. Baby, look at us. Baby, look at us. Everybody believed, We would never be. Look at us up above, We are so in love. And every day in your arms, Baby, can't go wrong. We are strong, look at us now. And every night I dream, Together, you and me. Look at us baby, look at us now. Like a flower blooms, The glowing of the moon. Look at us baby, look at us now. Everyone believed, That we could never be. Look at us baby, look at us now.)  
  
Tai woke in a cold sweat and glanced at his bedside clock. It was four am. He struggled to get back to sleep, but Sora's face was there every time he closed his eyes. At 4:30, he finally gave up and got dressed. Deciding to go for a drive, he grabbed his keys and jumped into the car. Turning on the radio, he stiffened. Their song was playing.  
  
"Sora, are you trying to send me a message?" he asked the still night air. Switching off the radio, he turned on the car and headed off.   
  
Tai drove aimlessly along, not really noticing his route. As he came to a stop, he looked around in disbelief. He was at the same place Sora had been killed. For a moment, he just stared, taking in the scattered glass, tire streaks on the road and crumpled metal. Bright lights distracted him suddenly, and he looked out his window. A car sped toward him.   
  
There was screeching of tires, shattering glass and a strange sensation. Before the blackness claimed him, Tai imagined he saw Sora's smiling face above him, her hands reaching for his.  
  
(Now all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along. Look at us baby, look at us now. Baby, look at us. Baby, look at us. For every night I dream. Baby, look at us. For every night I dream. Baby, look at us. For every night I dream. Baby, look at us. For every night I dream, Together you and me. Look at us baby, look at us now. Now we're in the sky, Our love, it draws on nigh. We'll make it baby, look at us now. If only words are true, We will make it through. Look at us baby, look at us now. For all of time, We will never die. Look at us baby, look at us now. Baby, look at us.)  
  
"Mrs. Kamiya? I'm so, so sorry." T.K said, hugging Mrs. Kamiya. "To have lost both in such a short time..... I'm sure it must be terrible."  
  
"It is, T.K, but I believe it happened for a reason. Those two belong together. That helps me accept my losses." As she lifted her face to the sky, she felt Tai smiling down on her from heaven, thanking her for knowing, accepting and understanding.  
  
  
  
So, how was it? Depressing, I know. Please, I'd like your honest reviews. Do you think it was good? Well, thanx again, and I hope you enjoyed it, or it at least brought out some strong emotion in you.  



End file.
